crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-71085
Earth-71085 is a universe in the Marvel Multiverse. Its' defining difference from Earth-616 is the Nebula rather than Gamora became the cosmic-supervillain known as Requiem. =History= The history of Earth-71085 is presumably largely the same as Earth-616 universe up until the point surrounding the Infinity-Countdown and Infinity-Wars events. Around this time, Nebula abducted the Dwarf forgemaster who created the Requiem-Blade and Requiem-Armor and went on the quest to assemble the Infinity-Gauntlet once again. In order to regain the fragment of her soul from within the Soul-Stone, Gamora stole the Power-Stone from Star-Lord and gave it to Nebula, who became this reality's version of Requiem after her slaying of Thanos. The proceeding events of this reality from that point are unknown up until what was viewed by the Requiem (Gamora) of Earth-616 during the events of Infinity-Wars #3. Gamora and Requiem were confronted on Terra's moon, Luna, by the wielder of the Reality-Stone, Captain Marvel (Phyla-Vell), and MoonDragon, who summoned forth the Dragon of the Moon to aid them in battle. The two sides were engaged in a titanic battle, the circumstances and outcomes of which are currently unknown due to Requiem-616 ceasing to view the unfolding events. =Notable divergences from Earth-616= *Gamora **Gamora of Earth-7528 is the Requiem of Earth-616 ***Gamora took a much more active role to retrieve the fragment of her soul from the Soul-Stone ***Gamora abducted a Dwarf of Nidavellir and forced him to forge the Requiem-Blade and her armor ***Gamora stole the Power-Stone from Star-Lord and place it in the Requiem-Blade **Gamora of Earth-18061075 did not become Requiem because she chose not to pursue the violent path that led her to become Requiem because she is a less aggressive person in this reality ***Gamora has a much less violent and adversarial relationship with Nebula in this universe. This led to Gamora accepting an offer from Nebula, who had taken on the identity of Requiem, to gather the Infinity-Stones in exchange for the promise to help heal Gamora's soul *Nebula **Nebula of Earth-616 has a much more adverse relationship with the Gamora of Earth-7528 ***Nebula discovered the existence of the Naglfar-Horn, abducting a group of Dwarves and forcing one of them to forge her a weapon and help her locate the horn ***Nebula planned to use the Naglfar-Armada to overthrow Gamora and to take up the legacy of Thanos in ruling the universe **Nebula of Earth-71085 is the Requiem of Earth-71085 ***When Nebula abducted some Dwarves from Nidavellir, instead of revealing the existence of the Naglfar-Horn, Nebula learned of the forbidden designs of the the Requiem-Armor and Requiem-Blade ***Nebula performed all of the actions taken by Gamora on Earth-616, except for stealing the Power-Stone from Star-Lord ***Nebula and Gamora have a much more loving relationship than on Earth-616, allowing Nebula to convince Gamora to ally with her by promising to help her recover the missing fragment of her soul from within the Soul-Stone *Phyla-Vell **Gamora states that Phyla-Vell is currently dead around the time of the Infinity-Countdown and the Infinity-Wars events on Earth-616 **Phyla-Vell-71085 is either still alive by the time these events or she was resurrected yet again by the time these events take place ***Phyla has become the Captain Marvel of this universe once again, but also seems to retain the traits of her previous identity Martyr and also seems to have taken on traits similar to the cosmic-form of her brother, Genis. Like on other worlds, Phyla presumably traveled to a neighboring universe and retrieved her universe's Reality-Stone and attached it to her weapon, the Martyr-Blade. *MoonDragon (Heather Douglas) **Gamora states that MoonDragon is currently dead around the time of the Infinity-Countdown and the Infinity-Wars events on Earth-616 **MoonDragon-71085 is either still alive by the time of these events or she was resurrected yet again by the time these events take place ***MoonDragon has either become the avatar of the Dragon of the Moon again or has gained control over it, allowing her to summon forth the Dragon and command its' power =Related universes= Since this is a directly-divergent reality of Earth-616, this means that the Gamora of this universe is actually native to a future-reality several decades further in its' timeline. *Earth-18061075: Home-universe of the Gamora of Earth-71085 =Notes= *Universe number source: Avengers Vol. 1 #257, release-date: 0'7'/'10'/19'85', first appearance of Nebula. *The only appearance of this universe was in Infinity-Wars #3. 5 Category:Realities (Captain Marvel and the Reality-Stone)